1D Fan Fiction :)
by nialoves1D
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fan fiction so tell me how it goes! :D I have more chapters on the way so look out of more chapters! :D


_**The Day My Dreams Came True**_

_**Character List:**_

_**Shania Blane: Main Character**_

_**Chrisy: Shania's Mother**_

_**Ben: Shania's Father**_

_**Autumn: Shania's friend**_

_**Liam, Zayn, Harry, Louis, Niall: One direction members**_

_**Jaz: Shania's Aunt**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

**I remember it all so clearly. It was a warm July evening and I was lying on my bed reading a magazine. Then the phone rang "Hello?" "Hi! Is this Shania Blane?" "Yes..." "Hey! This is Amy from Seventeen Magazine!" As soon as she said that my heart began to beat very quickly. About a month ago, I entered into a contest to win 2 VIP tickets for One Directions concert in Toronto. My mind was thinking of so many things that I could hardly breathe. "Hello?" Amy said "Oh sorry" I said embarrassed "I was just… oh never mind". "It's fine! Anyways, do you still want them?" Confused I said "I'm sorry, can you repeat again why you called? "Oh! I called to tell you that you won 2 VIP tickets to see One Direction in Toronto!" "WHAT!" I screamed "Are you serious?!" "Definitely!" Amy told me. "I will mail them to you along with your flight information and such. Have a nice evening Miss Blane, and congratulations!" "Thank you so, so much" I said happily. "You're very welcome, bye!" **

** Am I dreaming or is the real? Out of all the girls in Canada my name was picked! Me Shania Blane, just an ordinary teenage girl from Winnipeg. Wow. As I sat on my bed I was still trying to process all of this, then a thought came to mind "Who will I take with me?" **

_**Chapter 2**_

"**Honey, Suppers ready" my mom called. Oh no, how am I going to tell my parents? Will they let me go, will they make me stay, what if they get upset, what if- "Common Shania!" "Oh sorry mom, coming!" As I walked down the stairs, my heart started to beat faster and faster. My hands became sweaty and my mind felt like it was about to explode. Then, when I saw my mom, I burst into tears. Worried my mom said "Shania, what's wrong?" Just then, my dad walked into the house "Sorry I'm late" he said "I got tied up at work". When my dad saw me he looked at me, and then at my confused mom then said "What's wrong Shy?" (That's one of my nicknames). Trying to calm down, I took a deep breath then said with tears running down my cheeks "mom, dad, the most amazing/ shocking event just happened." "What do you mean?" my dad said. "Did you get 100% on your math test?!" my mom said excitedly. "No mom, I unfortunately did not get 100% on my math test". "Oh" she said disappointedly. "Did you win something?" my dad said. "Yes I did, I won 2 VIP tickets to see One Direction in Toronto!" "Honey, we're so happy for you!" my mom said. My father then spoke up "When is it?" "July 6****th****, at 7 pm at the Air Canada center. "Why were you crying then?" "Seriously Ben! The girl has just won to VIP tickets to see her favorite band, who wouldn't get emotional!" "Okay, okay." My dad said "do you have to pay for your air fare and hotel room?" "Not at all dad, all I have to pay for is food!" "Well, I don't know shy, I don't know if I will be able to go with you, because of my work schedule" my dad said. "And I don't know if I'll be able to go with you because of all my music venues" my mom said. My mom is in an orchestra and plays the violin; they go preform for different venues all over Canada. Disappointed and thinking that I will never see One Direction, I started to head back to my bedroom. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" as my mom walked towards the door. "Oh, It's your Aunt Jaz!" my mom called out. "Hey! What's everyone up to this evening?" my aunt said. "Oh, Shania just finished telling us that she won 2 VIP tickets to see One Direction in Toronto, and we don't know if she can go because she needs an adult to go with her since she's under 18." There was dead silence for about a minute or so then my aunt said something that would never forget. **

_**Chapter 3**_

"**I will go with her as a guardian" my aunt said "You will?!" I said along with my parents. Laughing she said "Yeah, definitely! Who are you going to bring with you shy?" I didn't really have a lot of one direction infected friends, but I did have this one friend in Calgary who was a big fan of them. "I think I'm going to invite Autumn to come with me." "Okay, well you better go call her then" my auntie said smiling. **

**I got on the phone and called Autumn. "Hey Autumn!" "Oh hey Shania, long time no talk girl" she giggled. "I know right! Hey I have something to tell you" "Oh yea? What's up?". "I-I… oh how can I say this…" Worried my friend said "Shania are you okay?" "Oh yea I just- I just won 2 VIP tickets** **to go see One direction in Toronto and, was wondering if you wanted to come with me and my auntie? There was dead silence then my friend let out the loudest scream you could have ever heard. "Do I want to come with you!? Of course I would!" "I actually can't believe I will see Zayn!" Autumn has liked Zayn ever since the group had formed. I would be happy too if I was in her shoes. I don't really have a favorite because I like them all. "Great! Talk to your parents about it and let me know by Thursday!" I said. Laughing Autumn said "Of course shy, I definitely won't forget!" "Okay sweet! Have a good evening Autumn!" I said "Yeah you too shy! Bye!" **

_**Chapter 4**_

**I was very happy when Autumn's parents allowed her to come with me. She flew to Winnipeg the next day so we could go to Toronto together. The night before we left to go we were very excited. When we started settling down to go to bed Autumn asked me "Shy is this real? Or are we dreaming?" Pinching her I said "Autumn, trust me this is real." "Wow, I still can't believe were going to One Direction's concert" "Yea me too, I still trying to process all of this. What are you looking forward to the most?" When I looked at Autumn she was already sleeping. I didn't bother to wake her up. "Goodnight Autumn." I yawned. That night I dreamt that I met new people and I became really close to them. This one guy told me he liked me and gave me a hug, then- "Wake up Shy! Today is the day!" Autumn said. She is always good at waking others up. "Okay, okay I'm up! I had a weird dream last night." Surprised autumn said "That's a bit odd because I did also." Grinning I said "well, you can tell me all about it on the way to the airport." **

_**Chapter 5**_

**On the way to the airport, Autumn told me her dream. "I dreamt that a guy liked me so much that he dumped his girlfriend to be with me. He had 4 best friends and they sang. He was about to hold my hand, then the alarm clock went off." I was a bit shocked, because it sounded very similar to mine. I told her and she was very surprised. Hearing all of this, my auntie spoke up: "Sounds like you two may encounter something special on this trip. You never know, and who said dreams can't come true!" My aunt had a point. I've had dreams that have come true. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see!" Autumn said. When we got to the airport it was so crowded that you could hardly see anything! There was also a long line up at the air Canada check in booth. Then Autumn said "How in the world are we going to get through here! If the line doesn't clear up as fast as possible we will never get to the concert!" All of a sudden, a tall man came up to us and asked "Are you flying first class?" "We have not idea" I said showing him our flight information. "Oh your Miss Blane and this is your guardian and your friend?" Confused I said "Yeah… why?" "Oh I was told to help you get through security as soon as possible, and make sure you'll be on time for your flight". "Oh okay!" my aunt said happily. We got our bags checked in right away, and got through security very fast. **

**When we got to the gate he had a bit of time left to relax for a couple minutes. "Thanks so much sir" Autumn said "No problem ladies! Have a safe flight! Bye!" "Well that went by fast" Autumn grinned. "Hey, I'm going to go grab a coffee, I'll be back soon okay?" "Okay" I said. "Do you know where were going to be staying?" Autumn asked. "Not really. All I know is that were staying in a hotel downtown Toronto." "Oh, okay" she smiled. "Attention flight 268 with service to Toronto is now boarding business, first class, and five-star alliance members." "Well we better get going then" I said "I'm back!" aunt Jaz said "Just in time Ms. Blane!" Autumn giggled "Yea, there was a long line; I had to wait for a while." As we gave the lady our boarding passes she said "So why are you young ladies going to Toronto?" "We're going to see One Direction in concert!" Autumn smiled. "Oh well then, have a fun time ladies and have a safe flight!" "Thank you!" I smiled. **

_**Chapter 6**_

** The three of us slept the whole way there after we got a free supper. We woke up to the sound of the pilot saying "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Toronto. It's 23****° C and the time is 7****:00pm." Autumn was still sleeping so I had to wake her up "Autumn wake up!" I said nudging her. Rubbing her eyes she said "Where are we?" "Umm Autumn were in Toronto… remember?" "Huh?" "One direction!" "Oh! Right! Sorry." "It's cool" I said laughing. We got off the plane and went to the baggage area. We saw a man in a suit holding a sign that had our names on it. My aunt went up to the man and said "Hello, this is my niece Shania, her friend, and I'm her aunt Jaz." "Hello ladies, can I see your information and I.D please?" My aunt gave him the info; he took a quick look through it then said "Alright, we got your bags for you already so let's go!" We followed him outside and there waiting for us was a white stretch limousine. The last time I road in a limo I was five, so it had been a while. We got into the limo and drove to the hotel. **

_**Chapter 7**_

**When we got to the hotel we were greeted by a short middle aged lady who was wearing a long red dress, it looked really good on her. "Hello ladies! Welcome to the Challet hotel here in downtown Toronto! Come; Let me show you to your rooms." As we walked into the hotel, it was huge. Marble floors and chandlers everywhere. "How many floors does this hotel have?" my aunt asked. "25" the lady said. "Wow!" Autumn gasped. "Your room is on the 20****th**** floor" the lady smiled. When we got to the room and opened the door we all gasped "This is your room Shania and Autumn." The lady said. "What about my aunt?" I asked "She will be right across from you in this room she said." "Okay" my aunt smiled. When Autumn and I stepped into our room it was huge. I had two separate rooms, a kitchen, and even a piano! The washrooms were very nice also. I loved playing the piano. "Well at least I can practice What Makes You Beautiful on the piano" I said. "And at least I can go shopping" Autumn smiled. Apparently our room was the second biggest room in the whole hotel! When supper came, we walked to a local grocery store with my aunt and we made a creaser salad and spaghetti. It was really good. After, we ate and cleaned up, I went to the piano to play some music. "What song are you going to play shy?" Autumn asked. "What Makes you Beautiful" I smiled. Autumn laughed "I knew you were going to say that!" When I started to play, Autumn sat down on the couch nearby listening while she texted her sister back in Calgary. By this time it was dark outside so Autumn lit some candles and turned off the main lights (she has a small obsession with candles). Our room smelled like Cinnamon buns. All of a sudden we heard someone try to open our door.**

_**Chapter 8**_

**Worried Autumn whispered "Shania! Stop playing! I think someone is trying to break into our room!" Felling nervous I didn't really know what to do "Uh, go hide inside the closet" I whispered "I'll handle this." "Okay be careful" Autumn said going quietly in the closet. Shaking I went to the kitchen and grabbed a plate from the kitchen and before I could go hide somewhere the door opened. "I told you Harry" a voice said "This is not our room, but I sure does smell nice and looks nice!" It was One Direction! "But Liam, I thought I heard our song being played on the piano! Also, isn't our room number 2036?" "No, it's 2039! Good job Harry you once again brought us to the wrong room." Zayn said. I was so shocked that I forgot about the plate in my hand that I dropped it. Worried, Autumn ran out of the closet screaming "Oh my goodness! Are you okay Shy?!" Then she saw the boys. "Hello!" Louis said "What kind of person just says hello when you had just walked into their private hotel room?" Niall said. Felling embarrassed Louis said "Well, I didn't want to make things seem more awkward…" "Okay this is going nowhere, Are you alright?" Liam said "Y-Yea I think so; I'm just-" "Surprised?" Harry grinned "Yea" I said feeling very awkward. "How did you get into our room?" Autumn asked. "The guy must have mixed up our keys." Zayn said "Yea he sure did Autumn grinned looking at Zayn. "But where the heck did I hear the music from?" Harry said. Then they all started to look at Autumn and me. "Hey don't look at me" Autumn said "She's the pianist, not me." Feeling awkward, I backed up and went to start clean the plate I dropped. As I started to pick up the pieces I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Harry "Your playing sounded really beautiful, could you play it again for me please?" "Well, I need to clean this up, I don't want anyone to get hurt from it" I said. "Oh don't worry about that, we'll clean it up for you" Niall smiled. "Are you sure I could-" "We'll handle it" Zayn said smiling at Autumn. **

_**Chapter 9**_

** Only wearing a small sun dress I began to get a bit cold, and I started to get goose bumps on my arms. I tried to ignore it, so I sat on the piano bench, and when I was about the play Harry said looking at my arms "Your cold, hear wear my blazer." "No it's oka-" "No, I insist." He said putting the blazer on me. "Thanks" I smiled. "Your welcome" he blushed. As I started to play, everyone else was done cleaning by then and they came and all gathered around piano. When I got to the chorus the boys started to sing "Baby you light up my world like nobody else." They sounded amazing and I could see that Autumn was so happy, especially since Zayn was standing next to her. When I got to the second verse Zayn turned to Autumn, held her hands and sang "So girl common, you got it wrong, to prove I'm right I'll put it in this so-o-ong, I don't know why, your being shy, for the way when I look into your e-e-yes." Then Harry turned to me and sang "Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you" Then they all sang the chorus together. I looked at Autumn and she was blushing and so was Zayn. I was very happy for her. I myself was blushing cuz' every time I looked at Harry; he was already looking at me with his green blue eyes. Before I knew, it the song was over. **

_**Chapter 10**_

"**Wow, you played that song better than I can" Liam joked. We all laughed. "You should come play for us at our concert tomorrow!" Harry blushed. "Our maybe she should come so you can see her again" Louis joked. All the boys laughed and I couldn't help but blush. "Well what do you say?" Niall said "Sure!" I smiled "Wait, do you even have tickets?" Zayn asked. "Yea we do" Autumn said "We won them from Seventeen Magazine, and that's how we got to stay here" I said "Oh wow!" Laim said "If you don't mind me asking, were they VIP tickets?" Harry said. "Uh yea, why?" I asked. "Yea mate why would you ask that?" Niall said. "I was just wondering" Harry blushed. "Yea, wondering if you could see this young lady again" Louis laughed. Everyone laughed, including Harry whose face looked really red. "What is your name?" Harry asked. "I'm Shania, some people call me Shy for short" "And who's your friend?" Zayn said smiling at Autumn "Haha, this is my best friend Autumn, and she's currently single" I giggled. "Yea and so are you" Autumn said laughing. We all laughed. "Here I'll tell you what ladies, we can give you a ride to the Air Canada center, it's the least we can do for kind of breaking into your hotel room." Harry said. "Really? That's so kind of you!" I said. "Wait, Zayn didn't you tell Perrie we were going to pick her up on the way?" Liam asked. Suddenly, Zayn's happy face turned to a disappointed face. "Well, let's just say that's not going to happen…"**

_**Chapter 11**_

** "Are you okay mate?" Niall said. Zayn let out the biggest sigh and then said "We broke up this morning." "What?! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Liam said. "I didn't want to bother you lads about it, so I kept it to myself." Zayn sighed. All the boys gave Zayn a hug. I looked at Autumn and I could see that she felt really sorry for him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" Autumn said "It's okay; you were actually doing me a good thing, because when I first saw you, you made me smile, so I knew you were a special young lady. I don't know why I smiled but, just looking at you makes me forget all the crap in my life. So I thank you for that. By then, I saw my best friend starting to cry. I could tell she was very touched by those words. "Oh don't cry hun" Zayn said hugging Autumn. "I'm sorry" she said, "it's just, I've never had a guy tell me something so meaningful like that to me before." "Well, its true hun, no need to cry" he said wiping her tears for her. "Okay" Autumn said as she put her head on his shoulder. I didn't want to ruin her moment, so I made eye contact with her and smiled. Her face lit up when I did, and so did mine. I was so happy for her. Then the rest of the boys gathered around Zayn and Autumn and had a big group hug. Harry saw me smiling and let out his hand to come join them, and I did. **

"**Well, since we all feel better now. I guess that we will come pick you up around 2pm tomorrow." Louis smiled. "Oh and the attire is formal" Harry winked at me. I couldn't help but blush. "Well we better get going " Nail said. "Yea I guess" Zayn sighed. "Hey before we go, could I get your number?" Zayn asked Autumn. "Yea sure, it's 403-529-1095." "Thanks" he smiled. Autumn blushed. Then Harry came to me and asked "And I was wondering if I could get your number" Harry smiled. "Umm I don't use my cell to text, I said. It's not working properly. Do you have an IPhone?" I asked. "Yes I do" he smiled. "Okay sweet, then you can imessage me then". I gave him my email for my imessage, then he said "You should get a new phone he said." "Harry we have to go now" Liam said. "Yea just a min. You can go on, I'll catch up. What's our room number again?" "2039" Louis said. "Hey that's just down this hallway" Autumn said. "Well then, that's really good" Zayn winked giving her a hug goodbye. "I'll text you later okay?" "Alright" Autumn smiled. **

**The 4 boys left and Autumn went into the bed room to unpack her things; leaving Harry and I alone. "Yea I would get a new phone but I'm not working yet. When I get a job I'll upgrade to an IPhone probably." Harry smiled "Oh I see okay, it's alright." "Since your under 18, is there a guardian who is with you?" "Yea my Aunt is with us, she's in the room across from us." "Well do you think she'll let you come with us?" Harry asked. "I don't know" I said disappointed. "Well don't worry, Paul will convince her for you" Harry winked. "I hope so" I sighed. Looking into my eyes he said "Hey don't worry Shy, everything will work out okay?" Giving me a hug he asked, one more question Shania, what's your favorite flower?" "I like white roses" I said "Why do you ask?" "Oh just curious" Harry grinned. "Alright" I giggled. "I'm going to go now, but I'll text you later okay." "Alright I said, have a good evening!" I said "Goodbye…. Beautiful." Harry smiled. Then the door closed. **

_**Chapter 12**_

**After Autumn and I unpacked. It was around 10pm. We then went to the couch to talk. "Shy I can't believe all of this happened! Do you think Zayn will text me back?" "Oh trust me hun, the way he was looking at you, definitely!" "And the way Harry was looking at you Shy! I felt so happy for you!" Autumn smiled "He asked me what my favorite flower and why I didn't get a new phone. I found it a bit odd, but it's all good!" I said. " Wow shy, don't you know what that means if a guy asks you what your favorite flower is?!" "Yea, guess but -" "It means he has an interest in you!" Autumn smiled. "Well if you say so, but I'm not going to get all happy about it, I don't want to get hurt...". There was a knock at the door, I looked through the spy hole and I saw my Aunt Jaz. "Who is it?" Autumn asked? Worried I said "Aunt Jaz, how are we going to tell her about what happened? "Don't worry shy, I'll handle it" she winked. When I opened the door I was shocked. Not only was my auntie there, but Paul was with her! "Girls I need to talk to you." my aunt said. We sat on the couch and then my auntie said "Paul just told me about everything that happed. He told me that One direction is going to give you a ride to the Air Canada Centre tomorrow, and that Shania is going to play at the concert, and that your going to hang together the whole day tomorrow." "Umm, Jaz you weren't supposed to tell them that part" Paul whispered. "Oh I mean , give you a ride back here after" my aunt said trying to cover up what she said earlier. With a disappointed look on her face, my aunt said; "Girls, even though this is a once in a lifetime experience for you, I can't let you go with them. I'm sorry."**

_**Chapter 13**_

** When I looked at Autumn, she looked very sad. I myself was trying hard not to cry. I was looking forward to getting a ride to the concert with the boys, and spending time with them. I looked at my aunt and said "Well, alright..." I got up and started to walk away. Then Paul said "You actually think your Aunt would do that to you?" I let out the loudest scream and so did Autumn, we ran to my aunt and hugged her, and Paul was laughing. We gave Paul a hug too. Then my aunt said, "Just make sure you don't tell your parents till you got back alright? This is my late birthday gift to you. Paul will be with all of you so you will be safe. "Okay, cool!" Autumn said. "Thanks so much Auntie! I love you so much!" "I love you too Shy. You girls should go to bed now, because tomorrow morning were going shopping!" "Alrighty, well we better get some rest Autumn." "I better go check up on the boys" Paul said. "And, I better go get some rest myself." my aunt smiled. "Goodnight ladies!" Paul said. "Goodnight" the three of us said. When they left, I got a text from Harry saying:**

**"**_**Can't wait to see you tomorrow :)**_**" **

**Me: I'm very excited! :)**

**Harry: What are you doing tomorrow morning? **

**Me: Going dress shopping with Autumn and my Aunt. **

**Harry: What store?**

**Me: That dress store across from the hotel called " An evening to remember" **

**Harry: Oh that store! What kind of dress are you going to get?**

**Me: Well, did you see the aqua and white dress that was on the mannequin with the bottom part layered on display in the store?**

**Harry: Yea**

**Me: That's the dress I want to get.**

**Harry: That's a nice dress I must say. It would definitely look good on you :).**

**Me: Awe! Thanks Harry :)**

**Harry: Np beautiful :)**

**Me: Well I better get going now, I'm waking up around 8:00 am. **

**Harry: Alright, I let you go. Sweet dreams beautiful.**

**Me: Sweet dreams Harry, gn :)**

**Harry: gn :) **

**"Did Harry text you yet?" Autumn asked. "Yea, I just finished talking to him" I smiled. "That's so cute! I just finished talking to Zayn myself. He asked me what I was doing tomorrow morning." "Wait, did he ask you what kind of dress you were going to get?" I asked. Confused Autumn said "Uh yea, why?" "Because, Harry asked me the same question.." I said. "Oh hmm, that seems a bit odd" Autumn said. "Yea... I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Autumn!" " Goodnight shy" Autumn said giving me hug. We went to bed not knowing that tomorrow would be the best day of our lives. **

_**Chapter 14**_

**I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I dragged myself out of bed and woke up Autumn. "Common girl, time to wake up, were going shopping!" I said still half tired. " Uhh okay" Autumn said slowly getting out of bed. Then I got a text from Harry saying "Morning beautiful, open your door!" "Hey Shy! Zayn just text me saying "Morning Hun, can you open your door please! :)". "That's weird" I said "Oh my goodness! Shy they are outside our door! Quick go brush your teeth and comb your hair!" I texted Harry and said "Give me one min." "Alright :)" he text back. Autumn and I didn't get a chance to change into our clothes so we were still in our pajamas. When Autumn opened the door we were shocked. There stood Zayn and Harry holding two dresses and two small gift bags, and the dresses that they were holding, were the ones that we wanted to get at the store across from the hotel. Harry got me the dress I told him I wanted, and Zayn got Autumn the dress she wanted to get. "Well what do you think?" Zayn grinned. "What do I think? What do I think! It's so; I can't even describe how beautiful it is!" Autumn said hugging Zayn. Zayn smiled "Oh and I also got you this to go with the dress". Zayn opened a silver box and inside as a gold heart-shaped locket with a matching bracelet. "Oh my goodness, you didn't have to get me all of this. You should"- "I wanted to get you this" Zayn smiled giving Autumn another hug. The boys came into our hotel room and while Harry and I sat on the couch and watched me open my gift, Zayn and Autumn started preparing breakfast. When I opened my first gift I was shocked, It was an IPhone 5! "Now, you have a proper phone that works well" Harry laughed. "Also, we can talk as much as we want, because I got you an unlimited text and talk worldwide plan!" "Harry, this is so nice but I don't know if I'll be able to pay for the monthly bill." I said. Harry smiled "Oh don't worry about the bill babe, I'll take care of it for you. I'll pay your phone bills for you till you get a good paying job." I spoke up "No no! I can't let you do that! That's too much mon-""Shy, relax" Harry laughed "I'll take care of it! Now open your other gift" he smiled. When I opened the other gift I was shocked, I opened the small box, and inside was a silver ring with a diamond heart on it. "Read the inner layer of the ring" Harry blushed. When I looked at the inner layer it said "I think I'm love with you Shy 3". I was speechless. How could Harry styles, like me?! Harry styles from One Direction, the band I have loved since they were created, the band that-"Shy are you okay?" Harry asked worried. "Oh sorry, I'm just…" "Surprised?" Harry said. I nodded and tears started to stream down my cheek. "It's beautiful." I said. Harry held me till I stopped crying. When I settled down, Harry gave me a kiss on my forehead and said "You're so beautiful, and you deserve to be treated like a princess." "Harry" I said "Trust me, I'm no princess. A lot of people think –"Anyone who doesn't think your beautiful needs to get glasses." Harry smiled. I giggled "You think so?" "I know so" Harry smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek. **


End file.
